The Taming of the Seeker
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Megatron has recently taken on a certain teenage grey and magenta Seeker but his new apprentice is causing a lot of problems. So Megatron decides he will tame the wild young Seeker, using any means at his disposable. And this includes spanking. Written as part of a story trade for Transformers4eva, don't like spank fics, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. This was done as a story trade for Transformers4eva who has also done a story called __**Transformers Animated: Sire and Sparkling**__, featuring my OC Valour from Never Give in. Check it out, it's really good._

_As I said in the summary, this story contains spanking so if you don't like, don't bother to read and then leave an angry review. Nasty guest reviews will be removed._

_If anyone has a suggest for a future chapter about the kind of trouble Starscream could get into, please feel free to leave a comment. _

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron growled as he contemplated just how unfair life could be. Not only were the Decepticons driven from their own home planet and forced to wander the universe, only occasionally setting up bases on planets, asteroids and moods but the Autobots appeared to be growing more prosperous by the cycle. Optics flashing, Megatron swore that he would make them all pay. See how they enjoyed a little taste of their own medicine for how they'd treated his race of Decepticons.

But right now, that wasn't what was angering him the most. What was irritating him to the point where he wanted to just punch something repeatedly, was his apprentice. Because of their current lifestyle, young Decepticons were inducted into the army as soon as possible although they obviously weren't all soldiers. You had Medics, trainers, scientists and several other positions that weren't directly linked to fighting. Many went to special training centres but there were some who were assigned to adult Decepticons as apprentices for special training. These apprentices would be mentored in active duty and would remain under the personal control of their mentor until they were ready to hack it as a full Decepticon.

Megatron had had several apprentices in the past and for the most part, he was quite proud of them. At times, it even made him ponder what it would be like to have a child that would grow to be his apprentice and eventually, become a worthy heir. However, he currently wasn't in the mood to be thinking of a future Sparkling that would become his apprentice.

And it was all thanks to his current one.

"This is so boring!"

Megatron growled to himself as a certain Seeker's voice floated over to him. No, floated was the wrong word that implied a certain amount of grace and delicacy which where things his apprentice did not posses. His shrill, irritating voice was slicing through the air and piercing his audio receptors like an arrow. Megatron was already promising himself to thrash whichever genius had thought it a good idea to give him _Starscream_.

The grey and magenta Seeker Youngling had caused him a processor ache ever since he arrived. He was arrogant, constantly boastful of his talents and yet somehow managing to not display any talent whatsoever. Sure, the Mechling was a more than decent flier but his arrogance made it very easy to forget this. But not only was Starscream boastful but he was also extremely insolent. Megatron had reprimanded him several times and Starscream would act scared and start heaping apologies and praise upon his mentor. This of course, never lasted and Starscream went right back to being cheeky.

"And it's such a waste of time, there are far more useful things I could be doing."

"Starscream," Megatron growled very softly, so softly that he didn't expect the Seeker to hear him.

"When I become leader, you won't see me allowing my soldiers to rust away on backward planets; I'll see we seize true power from the Autobots."

Megatron growled again, gripping his throne so hard it was beginning to crack. Now Starscream appeared to be trying to rile up the others, incite rebellion within audio range of the leader of the Decepticons. He was starting to consider the possibility that either Starscream had a death wish or was just extraordinarily stupid. And honestly, he had no idea which it was; maybe Starscream was both at the same time.

"My lord, is something the matter?" his loyal Mech Lugnut asked in concern as he came into the room and saw his master in no small amount of agitation.

"Starscream," Megatron spat. "That brat is beginning to get on my nerves Lugnut."

"He is not worthy of your greatness," Lugnut declared instantly. "He should have been given to another, like his own frame type."

"Hmm," Megatron idly agreed, just why had Starscream been given to him? Something about the Seeker having potential but needing extremely firm guidance so that his abilities weren't squandered. He'd barely glanced over the Seekers credentials, he'd just assumed he was being sent a worthy apprentice, it seemed he'd become lax in that area. It was obvious no one else had wanted to take the Seeker on, so they'd sent Starscream to him.

Well, if they wanted to play that game, he would mould Starscream into one of the best fighters there was.

"Megatron's not even that tough..."

After some firm boundaries were set.

"Such disrespect!" exclaimed Lugnut furiously. "My lord, please allow me to teach him a lesson, not one speaks of you like that."

"No, that won't be necessary," Megatron said, holding a hand and stilling his angry minion. "Starscream is my responsibility and I will deal with him accordingly."

"As you wish my lord," Lugnut murmured respectively although he looked very disappointed.

Megatron briefly considered asking the large Mech to bring the Seeker over but then decided it would make a better impression if he did it himself. The Seeker needed to fear him and him alone and after all; there was no time like the present to start installing that fear.

Lifting himself to his feet, he rolled his shoulders before striding in the direction of Starscream's workplace. The Seeker was supposed to be going over star charts, learning to keep track of all their different holdings and potential targets. But of course, Starscream was not concentrating on his allocated task but complaining.

"This is for drones, I should be out fighting Autobots!"

"Starscream," Megatron said coldly, making the Seeker start and turn. "You will fight when I decide that you are ready to fight. But currently, you will be lucky if I allow you to face off against an organic Sparkling."

Starscream gaped in outraged shock while Megatron resisted the urge to smirk. Yes, he didn't mind Starscream so much when he was silent like that. Naturally, it didn't last long at all.

"Organic Sparkling?" Starscream repeated in outrage. "I am an Elite Seeker, how dare you say such a thing."

"How dare I?" repeated Megatron, mildly amused. "Do not forget who you are speaking to, Starscream."

"Hah," Starscream laughed before sneering. "Your an old has been Megatron, you don't even have the ball bearings to mount a proper attack against the Autobots."

Megatron regarded him for a moment before suddenly seizing him by the arm before turning around and marching for his throne.

"What...what are you doing?" the young Seeker cried as he was dragged over to the throne chair.

"Exacting some discipline on you," Megatron snarled, easily pulling the much lighter Mech along. "Just like with the others...although I never had to punish them as quickly as I have with you."

"No...I don't want to be punished!" the Seeker complained. "You can't do this, I won't allow it."

"If you can fight me off, then I'll be impressed," Megatron chuckled grimly. "But you'll still end up being punished."

"NO!" Starscream yelled shrilly, struggling furiously, even trying to take off but Megatron's grip was far too strong.

Once Megatron reached the throne, he pulled Starscream right up against him then bodily lifted him up as he sat down. The Seeker struggled vainly as he was placed firmly over his leader's very board and strong lap. Megatron gripped the back of Starscream's neck while resting the other on the Seeker's aft.

Sensing the vulnerable position he was in, the Seeker switched tactics.

"Forgive me Megatron, I did not mean to speak out of turn," he said pleadingly.

"Is that so?" Megatron said coldly. "Were you not saying something about me not having the ball bearings to take over the Autobots."

"I...I didn't mean it like that," mumbled Starscream. "I just...I was just wondering why we haven't mounted an assault on them."

"Because we lack certain vital elements," Megatron told him coolly. "Which include the AllSpark and Space Bridge technology."

"But I thought the Autobots don't have the AllSpark," Starscream said earnestly. "And surely we can steal their technology."

"If only it were that simple," muttered Megatron thinking of how even his best spies hadn't accomplished this yet. "Nonetheless Starscream, you are not even a fully qualified Decepticon with little to no experience of the universe and thus, you have _no_ authority to tell me what to do."

"But..." Starscream tried but was overrode before he could finish.

"And you _will_ learn this Starscream, one way or another," Megatron said grimly, raising one of his hands and bringing it down hard onto the Seeker's aft.

"YOW!" Starscream yelped, jumping on the spot and trying to reach back to rub his aft. "That hurt!"

"Good," Megatron stated with satisfaction, raising his hand again and bringing it down smartly. "You'd better brace yourself, Seeker."

"NO!" Starscream protested loudly, kicking his legs in frustration. "This is ridiculous...ow...I am not a Sparkling...Yow!"

"That is entirely debateable," Megatron said with a hint of a smirk, not letting up on iota.

Starscream yelped as his aft was assaulted, he could not believe this was happening to him. How dare Megatron teat him this way, this was completely outrageous. If only he had access to a weapon, he'd quickly show him. Unfortunately, Megatron was physically stronger than him and had him in an extremely vulnerable position. He just couldn't get away, no matter how hard he squirmed and struggled, Megatron just kept that tight grip on his neck.

Megatron set up a steady rhythm, his earlier irritation melting away as the spanking progressed. It was hard to describe just how satisfying this method of discipline was, he even used it on young Autobot captives sometimes. It tended to be more effective when dealing with them, their emotions were much stronger than the adults and easy to exploit. They expected to be cruelly beaten, maybe starved so when it was revealed they were to be spanked, they were always shocked.

Some might think they were getting off quite easy but that couldn't be further from the truth. While he wasn't infecting damage per say on them, he still caused enough pain and emotional distress to have them bawling before he even finished the spanking. They soon talked for him and even if they didn't have useful information, he ensured that they were well behaved for the rest of their stay as Decepticon prisoners.

And that's just what he was going to do to his disobedient apprentice, have him bawling and begging for mercy.

He started to spank harder, making sure to smack the entire aft squarely so that none of it was spared. Starscream was yelping loudly, kicking his legs helplessly as he was assaulted mercilessly. But that wasn't the only part of the punishment.

"I do not tolerate insolence," Megatron told his whimpering Seeker sternly. "Nor arrogance or disobedience and you have committed all of these offences repeatedly. If you wish to remain as my apprentice, you will learn to control yourself. And mark this well Starscream, if you fail with me, then no other will have you. You'll end up as a drone pushing data pads, is that what you want?"

"N-no," Starscream whimpered, tears beginning to slip down his cheeks as the burning pain finally started to have an effect on him. "P-please, I'll do better, I won't disobey again."

"You'd better not," Megatron warned, knowing that this punishment would only keep Starscream in line for a little while. However, he had no problem re-administering the punishment as many times as necessary.

"Master, I beg you," Starscream wailed, Megatron was still spanking. "Please have mercy."

Megatron considered him while still spanking, the Seeker was crying earnestly now, his legs only occasionally giving little jerks. Perhaps this punishment would be enough for now...and when he disobeyed again, it would be all the worse. With ten more extra hard smacks, he finished and lifted Starscream to his feet, not offering any comfort.

"Go to your quarters," he ordered. "You're not use for the rest of this work cycle but I expect to see an improvement in your conduct."

"Yes master," Starscream said meekly, sniffling loudly as he hobbled off.

Megatron smirked, oh yes, Starscream might not realise it yet but his behaviour would improve, no matter how many spankings it took.

_Author's note. Starscream managed to get into even more trouble but what could it be? Find out next time, until then._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Written for Transformers4eva._

_With thanks to annpar2009 for her suggestions for this chapter._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_To Carebearcannon- It is Megatron doing the spanking so it will be quite painful but Starscream is the type who quickly acts subservient when he's experiencing pain and punishment he can't get away from. Maybe I'm basing him more on the g1 series where he was always quick to start begging if Megatron was pointing a weapon on him. I just don't see him as the type to take it stoically; he'd be trying to give Megatron the reaction he wants so he ends the punishment sooner. As for the rest, it was very thoughtful and I'll try to keep Starscream and Megatron decently written but we'll see. I haven't written that many TFA stories so this might not be as good as my Armada or G1 stories._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron watched as Starscream practised at a firing range, it was important for all Deceptins to know how to handle blasters whether they ended up as fighters or not. The Seeker wasn't doing that bad, he was obviously good with a blaster and was progressing well, at a level that was definitely above average for his age and frame type. He wasn't at an extraordinary high level but enough that Megatron was pleased. This was something he could work on and Starscream could clearly make him proud on this point at least.

In other areas, Megatron was not so sure. After his punishment, the Seeker had been cowed and reasonably well behaved but there were clear signs he was beginning to forget his spanking. He was starting to develop an insolent tone again and Megatron knew that he'd have to punish him again.

"Starscream," he suddenly called and the Seeker paused, looking rather annoyed as he glanced over at him.

"When you've finished this level, I want you to report to Greyshale for your chemistry lesson."

Starscream made a face and said.

"Those lessons are boring; he keeps going over the basics."

"So that you never forget them," Megatron said pointedly as Starscream exclaimed. "But I never do Megatron, I want to learn more. I want to _do _more; I'm losing precious time with these basics."

"If you are so brilliant, then you'll easily catch up," Megatron pointed out making Starscream pout.

"Still a waste of time," the Seeker muttered cause Megatron to narrow his optics.

"Starscream," he said warningly.

"Fine, I'll do the stupid lesson," Starscream huffed, firing off another shot before angrily hitting a control panel which retracted the targets and called forth drones to clean up the leftover fragments.

Starscream was already stomping away, looking sulky but Megatron didn't bother to call him back. He'd already reprimanded the Seeker; he was not going to repeat himself. If Starscream did not get his act together, he already knew how he'd handle him. In the meantime, he needed to review the possible takeover of an asteroid belt. It contained valuable materials and other resources vital to the war effort but the problem was if he started a large operation then the Autobots and others might notice and try to take the belt.

Putting Starscream completed out of his mind, he focused on the issue on hand, unaware that very soon, his apprentice would grab his attention. And not in a good way.

Later that cycle

Starscream glared at his experiment as it fizzed away. It had worked perfectly for him, as it always did but he was nonetheless incredibly frustrated. This was all so easy, he needed a proper challenge and his chemistry instructor was not providing that. If he didn't do something soon, his processor would surely shrivel up from lack of stimulation.

"That's it, I must do something," he muttered to himself. Looking over at his tutor who was buried in some data pads, he smirked. This amateur would never notice if he took a few chemicals for his own personally use, he was far too wrapped up in his own world.

Chuckling to himself, Starscream began moving about, picking up vials, boxes, bottles and other little containers he would need. Once he had the necessary items in sub space, he finished up his experiment and presented it to his so called teacher. He sniggered, it was too easy as his teacher took the vial and murmured that he'd look at it later.

He wasn't sure what to do now; he had no instructions for after this lesson. The Seeker wasn't hungry yet so he decided to see what Megatron was up to. And so he made his way to the Throne room, to eavesdrop on his leader and see if he could learn anything new.

He did not like what he discovered.

The throne room

"You show great promise Bliztwing."

"Thank you."

"If you continue to please me as you have done, I will reward you greatly. Now, do you understand your orders?"

"Yes mien leader," Random cackled before suddenly his face switched back to Icy. "It shall be done."

"Good," Megatron said, dismissing his split personality solider. Bliztwing was an odd bot who was often distracted but despite this and his youth, he was still a promising solider. He had great potential and even better, was loyal to the Decepticon cause and only wanted to prove himself as a capable warrior. Unlike a certain Seeker he knew.

"You're dismissed," Megatron stated, waving a hand and his young Decepticon departed from his presence. Megatron smiled, he would ensure Bliztwing's training was increased and soon, he could promote him. And one cycle, this Mech would have his own command and possibly become part of his personal team.

What he didn't notice was a figure hidden in the shadows, watching with narrowed optics.

"So, might Megatron likes that freak Bliztwing," Starscream muttered to himself with a scowl. "That stupid Mech is crazy, he constantly has fits and yet Megatron praises and raises him up? Well, we'll see about that."

With a glare at his leader, he withdrew from the room, feeling extremely hard done by. He'd show Megatron and that damn triple changer who was the most promising around here. Who knows, maybe he could humiliate that crazy Mech enough that Megatron would send him away and start focusing on his apprentice. Yes, that would suit him just fine, having Megatron's praise and attention, it was the very least he deserved frankly.

"Just you wait Bliztwing," he chuckled to himself. "We'll see just how _wonderful _you are."

The next cycle

Bliztwing's day did not begin well. He'd been lying peacefully on his berth when suddenly he was rudely awaked by a sharp rush of explosions and flashing bright lights. He was so shocked that his faces almost got stuck, he was shifting through them so fast.

"What the...?" "HA, HA, lights!" "URGH, someone's gonna pay..." "Damn!" "Ooh, pretty little lights..."

It went on for a little while until the triple changer calmed down after the fireworks sizzled and died away, leaving the room smelling faintly of gunpowder. Bliztwing was left sitting there dumbly, unable to process what had just happened. He wasn't aware that a secret camera was watching him, the watcher still laughing his head off.

"Ooh, this is just too good," Starscream cackled, watching as Bliztwing slowly got off his berth, staring at the smoking remains of fireworks strung up all over his room. This was a perfect start to his little vendetta against the unwitting triple changer and by the end of it; the purple mech would be a gibbering wreck.

Bliztwing was unable to discover who might have set up this prank so was forced to go about his daily routine, except someone seemed extremely determined to ruin it for him. First, his morning energon cube exploded in his face just as he was about to take a sip. This caused him to switch to Hothead who ranted and raged about the room, sending several bots scurrying for cover.

Once he'd managed to calm down, he tried to settle into work but just when he would begin to laugh, a loud blast of music would assault his audio senses. Every time, he would switch to Hothead or Random which meant either raging or signing along to the music. This was very stressful; Icy could barely contain himself after each event. Naturally, he tried to find the source of this music but couldn't discover it.

Frustrated at the time he'd lost, he'd try to settle down to work again but as soon as he let his guard down, it started all over again. Even when he took a break in the Rec Room and got himself a cube of fresh Energon, things didn't get any better. For starters, his cube exploded in his face causing a lot of other Cons to laugh. When he tried to wash it away, something appeared to react with the cleanant and the Energon began to foam, fizzling all down his body and forcing him to visit the wash racks. Nothing happened to him there and he began to relax slightly.

However, he still felt stressed so decided to take a break and have a nap in his room after checking there were no more fireworks. He settled down and quickly fell into recharge, not knowing that another trap was being set up. The triple changer was woken by a burst of hot water hitting him and a voice which yelled "Freeze it!"

Bliztwing's processor was in such a confused and angry state that he automatically tried to freeze the one pouring water onto him and ended up freezing everything in the room, including himself. He was utterly helpless and almost had a seizure because his personalities wanted to switch but couldn't when he was encased in ice.

Starscream was of course watching it all, loving every single moment of it. That would serve that damn triple changer, no one made him look bad, no one. And with a bit of luck, no one would ever discover it had been him.

Later that cycle

"I cannot believe you, Starscream," Megatron growled in frustration. "Your insolence was bad enough but now you have the arrogance to play tricks on one of your fellow Decepticons. What gives you the right to act in such a way?"

"It was only a few harmless pranks," Starscream defended mulishly.

"Harmless?" Megatron repeated with a growl. "Bliztwing sent several bots to the Med Bay and he himself is there being treated for hyperactivity and his face is jammed between Hothead and Random."

Starscream failed to repress a snigger at this which didn't improve Megatron's temper at all. This Seeker's arrogance was beyond anything he'd ever see before; he could easily rival an ancient Autobot councilman. By Primus, he would rid his apprentice of his dangerous streak if it was the last thing he did.

"Starscream," he growled as the Seeker continued to smirk. "Come here."

The smirked faded slightly from Starscream's face and he swallowed heavily.

"W-why?" he asked although he clearly did know why.

"I said come here," Megatron said in a sharp tone that brooked no argument.

Starscream swallowed again before slowly coming towards his leader. Megatron reached forward and yanked him closer, right between his legs. As Starscream stared, Megatron said in low voice.

"You knew this would be coming Starscream. I punished you last time for your insolence and now you do something far more deserving of punishment. Are you so desperate for my attention that you act as disrespectful as possible? Well, you have it Starscream, my undivided attention; I sincerely hope you enjoy it."

"Megatron, wait, I didn't mean...," Starscream protested as his leader took him by the arms and turned him over his lap.

He gripped the back of Starscream's neck, holding him in place as the Seeker squirmed madly. He didn't care if Starscream had been looking for a spanking; he was going to set this Seeker's aft on fire for daring to think he could match wits with his leader. No one beat Megatron, least of all this insolent child of a Seeker.

Raising his free hand, he brought it down as sharply as he could.

"Ahh!" Starscream shrieked in pain. "Megatron, please, I wasn't trying to upset you."

Megatron just growled and gave him an extra sharp smack before spanking the insolent Seeker in earnest. He was just so furious with Starscream's actions that he could barely think, he just wanted to reduce his apprentice to a bawling, repentant wreck who would never again act out in such a way.

"Megatron," Starscream wailed, gripping his leader's legs tightly in pain. "Please, I didn't mean it."

"Silence," Megatron barked. "I have no interest in your excuses."

"But...," Starscream tried with a tremble before howling as several blows were bestowed on his stinging aft. "OWWW!"

"I said be silent," Megatron almost roared, causing Starscream to cower. "Blasted wretch."

"I'm not a wretch," Starscream could not prevent himself from whimpering but this caused Megatron to reach for a paddle from sub space and begin using it on his Seeker. Said Seeker shrieked in pain, this was worse than anything he'd ever experienced before and his optics were burning with unshed but forming tears.

"I'm sorry," Starscream finally wailed. "I won't do it again Megatron, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

His aft was burning with pain, Megatron had shown no mercy and now his aft was dent, scuffed and so sore, he felt it must be glowing bright red. All he wanted was for the pain to end, he didn't care about anything else, just that.

Megatron growled and gave him another five hard swats but had decided it was enough. As Starscream lay crying over his lap, he snarled.

"You will apologise to Bliztwing once he is recovered and you are grounded until I see fit to release you. And mark my words Starscream, if you do not give him a sparkfely apology, then I will beat it out of you...in front of him."

"I...I will," Starscream managed to hiccup. "I'm sorry Megatron."

"Get out of my sight," Megatron snapped, shoving Starscream out of his lap so that he landed painfully on the floor. "I don't want to see or hear anything about you for the rest of the cycle."

Starscream crawled away before a growl sent him stumbling painfully to his feet and out of the room. He was in so much pain, all he wanted to do was go to his room and cry. But for some odd reason, the biggest pain was in his Spark when Megatron had dismissed him so.

_Author's note. Starscream gets into more trouble but is it Megatron who punishes him? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
